Possessed Love
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: After getting scratched across his tattoo, Sam ends up getting possessed, and Teresa tries her best to save him.


Possessed Love

Teresa and Sam had been together for a few months, and sure they would have some fun every once and a while but they had never said those three words that every girl dreamed of hearing.

Sam could tell that Teresa was sad about something but he couldn't figure out what. And one afternoon, while Teresa was cleaning out a claw mark he had gotten from a fight earlier that day, he decided he would ask.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam asked with concern.

"Ya, I'm fine." She said quietly as she cleaned the mark on his chest, "Well the werewolf cut you right across you tattoo. So it looks like you're going to need to get it touched up." She said trying to change the subject.

Sam knew that she was lying to him but he didn't want to be one of those guys who pushed himself into their girls business. He knew that when she wanted to tell him see would.

Later that night Sam had gone out to get some supplies while Teresa stayed back to pack up so they could hit the road. She had just closed up one of the duffle bags when she heard a bang the made her jump and pull her silver dagger out of the secret pocket in her jacket. She spun to see that it was just Sam.

"Sam, you gave me a heart attack!" She cried as she lowered her dagger and tried to get her heart started again. Once she could feel her heart beating again in her chest she noticed that Sam wasn't holding anything and she couldn't put her finger on it but he looked different. "Sam are you okay?"

"Yes." Is all he said before he ran over and roughly put his lips to her's.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "Sam, what had gotten into you?"

"You are very hot and sexy and I want you." Sam said in a rough voice.

"What is wrong with you! This isn't you!" Teresa cried as she tried harder to push him away.

"Nothing baby I just want to have you right now in this motel room." Sam grabbed Teresa wrist twisting it slightly so that he could pull her back into a rough kiss. She let out a yelp of pain as he continued to twist her wrist and as she yelp Sam slipped his tongue into her mouth. She didn't know what was happening but all she knew was that this man, who was forcing himself on her was not Sam. So as he moved his tongue around her mouth, with force she bit his tongue, drawing blood.

"Son of a Bitch." Sam swears as he jumps away cupping his mouth. "You little bitch!"

Teresa took a step back, "Who are you?" She cried as she pulled out her small silver dagger.

An evil smile came to the tall man's face, "The love of your life of course."

Teresa kept backing up till she was stopped by the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the small silver flask that Dean had given her that was filled with holly water.

"No you're not. Sam would never attack me like this." Teresa snapped as she slowly reached for the flask with her left hand while she kept her dagger raised with her right.

"And why wouldn't I? When I'm with the hottest girl I have been with. I mean you're no Jessica but oh well." He sneered as he stepped towards her.

Just then the man recoiled as he was hit in the face with holy water. When he looked back up his eyes were black.

"You're a demon! But how . . ." Teresa trailed off as she realized what had happened. Because Sam had gotten scratched across his tattoo he was now open to possession.

"There we go sweet heart let it all sink in." The demon sneered as all the pieces fell into place in the young huntress's brain.

"The werewolf left right after he scratched Sam, so this was all a set up!" She cried anger rising in her voice.

"There we go. You sure are a smart one. Now I know what Sam sees in you." The demon laughed as he continued to make his way over to Teresa.

"Stop right there you black eyed freak." She snapped raising the holy water and her dagger.

A fake sad face appeared on the demons face, "Aww now that hurts. I'm surprised you don't recognize me. I sure remember you."

"What are you talking about?" Teresa snapped, weapons still raised.

"You know your cute when you're angry." He laughed.

Teresa's face fell, "Y-your the one w-who killed my brother!" She yelled as she realized who was possessing Sam.

"Aww you remember. Now lets get down to business." He smiled as he step right up to her and grabbing her arms so she was now pinned to the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Teresa asked in a quiet voice, not knowing if she wanted an answer.

"Because Sammy here won't say yes. So I'm hoping that if he watches himself hurt you and the only way he can stop hurting you is to say yes to Lucifer then he will finally cave." The demon whispered, his words ghosting over her ear. Then he grabbed her hair and with great force he throws her head back against the wall knocking her out. "Let the funs begin."

After what felt like hours, Teresa started to come too. She shuffled slightly only to realize that she was tied to a chair. Her eyes flew open when she remembered what had happened.

"Aww it looks like sleeping beauty is awake." She heard a raspy version of Sam's voice from behind her.

She turned her head a little too fast and ended up with major vertigo. "W-what are you g-going to d-do to me?" She asked as she tried to make her head stop spinning.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the demon was holding one of her silver daggers, "Well first I think I'll see what's underneath those pretty cloths of yours." He said seductively, slowly making his way over to the trapped huntress.

Teresa closed her eyes and started to pray, "Castiel, please if you can . . ." She stopped when a hand made contact with the side of her face.

"Aww calling for reinforcement, unfortunately I don't think the nerd angel will be able to hear you. I've but up a little barrier, so that we aren't disturbed. Now where was I?" He sneered as he started to drag the dagger down her shirt.

About half way down he twisted the knife, cutting a hole in her shirt. With one flick of his wrist he cut her shirt clear open.

"Wow you are a pretty one. If I was Sammy, I could never keep my hands off. Oh wait I am Sam." He smirks as he reaches up with his left hand to stroke her neck down to her chest.

Teresa shuffled in her chair, "You are not Sam!" She snapped, as she could feel the rage start to build inside her.

"Oh sure I am." He whispered as he leaned forward placing his lips to hers.

She tried to lean back but it made him only lean closer to her. Teresa couldn't believe this was happening, she knew she needed to think of a way to get to Sam. So she started to work on the ropes that were tied around her hands. After a couple of minutes the demon pulled away only to bring the dagger across her cheek, making a clean cut.

The smile that had been on the demons face vanished when he noticed that his prisoner had started to smile.

"What are you so happy about." He snapped.

"Sam, it's me Teresa. Please, if you can hear me." Teresa said softly looking into the eyes of the man she hoped to reach, past the monster that had taken hold of him.

"You dumb little bitch, Sam is gone. And he is never . . ." The demon trailed off as his eyes changed from black to green. He throws his hands up to his head as a look of agony came to his face.

"Sam, I know you can hear me?" She asked softly.

"Ter . . . Teresa?" Sam asked raising his head from his hands.

As she heard her name come from her man's mouth, the ropes fell to the ground. She slowly got up out of the chair.

"Yes, it's me." She whispered as she made her way over to him.

"I-I don't th-think I c-can hold on m-m-much longer." Sam stuttered looking over at her.

Teresa reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, "I know you can." She smiled as she placed her lips softly to his.

After they pulled a part, Sam smiled, "I just want you to know that I love you."

Teresa's eyes flew open as his words hit her ears, "What did you . . ." She trailed off as Sam bend over with a scream.

"Please, now! Do the it now. While I have a hold on him." Sam cried bringing Teresa back to reality long enough to recite the exorcism she had learned off by heart.

After she had finished Sam's mouth flew open and black smoke came flying out of his mouth. Once the smoke had disappeared, Sam fell to the floor.

"Sam!" Teresa cried as she ran over to him. She knelt down cupped his head in her hands. "Sam are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine." Sam laughed as he started to get up, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, why don't you just catch your breath." She gently pushed him back to the ground.

Sam looked up and when he saw the cuts on her cheeks his face fell. He reached up and wiped the blood off her cheeks. "Oh Teresa I'm so sorry!"

Teresa reached up and placed her hand on his, holding it to her cheek, "It's okay."

Sam placed his other hand on her right cheek, "No it's not. I was a wake for all of it. That demon wanted me to see everything that I did to you."

"But it wasn't you. It was a demon. I don't blame you. If anything it's the complete opposite." She said as a blush crossed her cheeks.

Sam tilts his head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean."

She placed her forehead on his, "I don't blame you because I love you too much to blame you."

A huge smile came to his face then he put his lips to hers, as he started to run his hand down her neck towards her exposed chest. She moaned against his lips as his hand went down.

She pulled away with a smirk, "Look likes someone's feeling a lot better!"

"Greatly!" Sam said seductively as he pulled the love of his life back to his lips.


End file.
